thelacomplextvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raquel Westbrook
'''Raquel Westbrook '''is an actress who doesn't take anything from anyone. Despite her age being 30, she doesn't let the younger actors and actresses around her influence her confidence, but they do get to her on the moments they seem better than she is. As an actress who had some success when she was younger, but now that she is no longer the young ingenue, Raquel finds herself fustrated struggling to find acting work. Street-smart and sharp with a hint of edge, she is a seasoned vet of the L.A. scene, capable of doing anything to get what she wants and always working an angle. She has come a long way from her days in Halifax. Funny, fiery, strong and sexy - she's part actress, part con-woman. Raquel has strong romantic feelings for Connor Lake, whom she has an on-and-off relationship with; but the recently ended it "for good". She and Connor shared a room for awhile as friends with benefits, and she became pregnant with his child without telling him. It is assumed she misscarried after abusing alcohol and getting in a serious drunk driving incident, but she still never told Connor. She is using her boss to make extra money to make and star in her own movie about a traumitized girl who constantly gets haunted by memories and visions her deceased little brother. She also has developed a somewhat romantic relation with her boss, but she recently got him arrested for fraud. Raquel is considered friends with Connor, Kevin and Cam, Abby Vargas, Nick Wagner, Beth Pirelli, and Alicia Lowe but is shown to be rude and/or aggressive to everyone depending on her mood. Charactor History Season 1 In Down In L.A., Raquel is first seen auditioning for a part where she is mistaken for auditioning for the part of the mother. She was formerly a teen star on a television show, ''Teenage Wasteland, ''which she claims "had a bad time slot." Raquel is now looking for her second shot at fame, and will do whatever it takes to get it. After finding out she didn't get the role on Connor's show; she gives him a piece of her mind, breaking off their seemingly friends-with-benefits thing. Upset about her job-situation, she hangs out at The Lux during a party drinking. Kevin and Cam come up to her and proposition her a part in their movie. At first she declines, stating that she is "too busy" not believing that they have a good script. They call her out on her lie, saying they see her laying out by the pool all day; she then agrees to look at their script and tells them that she can find funding if she gets the main role in their film. In Do Something , Raquel auditions for a hooker role along with Abby . They put a pin in her, meaning they've got her on hold for the part. However, she ends up losing out to Abby. In Who You Know, Raquel is dumped by her agency. She then goes to AA meetings for the networking, meeting Gary. After finding out that Kevin and Cam might be able to get Ellen Page, she makes them agree to a 3-month option. She is then seen going to a bunch of different talent agencies, without any luck. Season 2 Trivia *Last Name was originally Monaghan. *It is assumed she had a misscarriage with her and Connor's unborn child. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists